


天赋异禀

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 罗伊感受到他的重量压在大腿上，伸手揉了揉金发青年的脑袋，引得对方不满地翻了个身。中央市的天气在转凉，但爱德脱去外套后里面只穿着黑色背心。罗伊盖在被子里的腿倒是很暖和，或者说过于燥热了。“你会生气吗？”“有一点？不如说……我知道你这混蛋注定要这么做。这对你的企图来说，也是唯一选择吧。” 爱德的脸贴着被子闷闷地说，“哪怕就一秒，你能别这么傲慢自满吗？世界上又不止你一个天选之人。”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2
Collections: 爱德华与黑猫





	天赋异禀

（fa结局后，佐的眼盲时期，焰钢交往前提）

++

我一直都知道自己天赋异禀，问题是，我不知道自己也是芸芸众生。

傲慢的，渺小的人类啊。

我们仍有彼此。

++

中央市拥有众多不为人注意的事物。在这个城市有猫睡在停泊的车底下，松鼠爬上教堂的尖顶，还有成千的蚂蚁穿行在错综复杂的下水道网络中，不为人知地转着圈。这谁也说不准。但没有人会去了解蚂蚁，或者两个街区外新开了一家杂货店的店员叫什么。这里人与世界之间的距离很近又很远，很少有人知道每天走过十几次的路上擦肩而过的眼熟面庞的名字，但随便一个游客都会发现餐厅左手边是某位社会名流常预留的座位。

爱德华来过中央市很多次，大部分时间都住在旅馆里，他于此始终是一个游客。他走过很多地方，兜兜转转，自问是把利布塞尔那个美丽开阔的乡间作为故乡，但他也在那烧毁了最深沉痛苦的记忆。他还能将何处称之为家呢？在靠近国立图书馆的旅馆他有一个常预定的双人间，但今晚他另有去处。

中央司令部附属的军区医院离国家炼金术机关不远，爱德决定顺路去看一位老朋友。中央市大部分医院都是人声鼎沸的，即使是晚间也能看到换班查房的护士和面色凝重的病人家属在各个科室之间穿梭抱怨。但军区医院大概是全市最寂静的医院了，走廊上甚至很少看到人，即使有也都不露声色地径自走着。毕竟有资格住进这里的都是少数。偶尔有护士推着退休老军官的轮椅在庭院中晒太阳闲聊，但太阳下山后也都离开了。在这样的寂静之中，即使是爱德华也会放慢脚步，尽量不发出太大声音。走廊尽头的回音飘荡着传达到另一头。他推开那间房门。

“是谁？”病床上的人警觉地问，手不易察觉地抓紧了书页。

快两个月没见，但看到对方的眼睛，爱德华的心脏还是会漏掉一拍。“嗨，混蛋马斯坦古。我就是来确认你死没死。”

“我也很高兴你过得还好。”罗伊淡淡地回复他，放松地往后靠了靠。

“中尉呢？法尔曼呢？你这居然没人站岗？”爱德将外套挂在椅子上，走到罗伊旁边，一屁股坐在床沿上。他毫不怀疑这个男人即使刚刚失去了视力也能掌握自己的行动，所以并没有特别费劲小心翼翼地对待他。事实上，爱德华从没学会如何小心翼翼地对待任何人。

“难得放假。在马尔科医生设计好治疗眼睛的方案之后，我们就要出发去东部军区了。”

“你要用贤者之石啊。啧。”爱德不满地哼了一声，从罗伊手上抽出他在看的书，“那你还学盲文干什么？这是讲啥的？”

“以备不时之需。我越来越发现这个国家还有太多我需要知道的东西。”罗伊任由爱德坐在他床上胡闹。他面朝着爱德，尽管那只是由声音大致猜出来的方位。他其实很高兴爱德坐得这么近。“你想阻止我吗？”

“我都没有能力了，想阻止你也办不到吧。” 爱德得寸进尺，泄了气一般向后躺倒下去。

罗伊感受到他的重量压在大腿上，伸手揉了揉金发青年的脑袋，引得对方不满地翻了个身。中央市的天气在转凉，但爱德脱去外套后里面只穿着黑色背心。罗伊盖在被子里的腿倒是很暖和，或者说过于燥热了。“你会生气吗？”

“有一点？不如说……我知道你这混蛋注定要这么做。这对你的企图来说，也是唯一选择吧。” 爱德的脸贴着被子闷闷地说，“哪怕就一秒，你能别这么傲慢自满吗？世界上又不止你一个天选之人。”

罗伊扬起一个标准微笑，“不像你，我还有罪要赎。”

爱德无言地看着他，一时间不知道如何反驳。他自己的旅程确实告一段落了。阿尔的身体恢复得不错，交还银怀表之后，他们有讨论过接下来该做什么。但今天他不是来解决自己的问题的。“但我想确保你不止能赎罪，混蛋。我想过了，在离开那扇门之后，不是说我有后悔。但最后一次使用炼金术的时候，我也……”他停顿了一下，克服羞耻说了下去，“也害怕过即使失去一切也改变不了结局。我知道你面对的不会比我当时安全多少。”

“什么时候轮到你来教育我世道险恶了。”罗伊的表情称得上戏谑。

“我不是！啊啊啊！你他妈是不是装傻啊！” 爱德不爽地爬了起来，双膝跪在罗伊身体两侧，手捧着罗伊的脸看着他，“我很！担心你！混蛋！我知道你见过很多糟糕的东西，无论发生什么都会朝目标前进。但我也不是什么都没失去过。越是度过几天安稳的生活越觉得一切来之不易。我希望有一天你……有一天我不会发现你身上又少了个挂件，比如说生命。操。我觉得我听起来像温莉。”爱德的手指覆盖在罗伊眼睛上，“不是每个代价都能被支付。”

惊讶在罗伊脸上一闪而过。虽然他看不见爱德的表情，但青年带着愤怒和颤抖的声音好好传达到了他这里。罗伊能做到很多事情，在现在安抚他小小的情人却不是其中一样。他必须承认自己的疏忽。在他们开始这段关系的时候，双方都是把脑袋别在裤腰带上的傻瓜，他们的使命太沉重，谁也不会为了谁一时间失去联络过多担忧。他其实也没想到这个少年天才这么快就圆满完成了目标，爱德为此付出了太多，他还年轻，有资格放下过去开始一段新的人生。这些想法在罗伊脑内旋转着，但他的训练让他能不露声色。

“谢谢你担心我。”罗伊终于说，他不是没想过推开爱德，但他也相信他的爱人比他以为的更加坚强，“我希望能确保大多数人过上安稳的生活。”

爱德的脑袋埋进了罗伊颈窝里，闷闷地哼了一声作为回答。他相信罗伊能明白他的认可。他静静地抱紧男人的肩膀，仿佛贪恋他身上的温度。

“所以，你今天来看我不会是为了趴在这哭鼻子的吧？提醒一下我才是病号啊。”罗伊说着，温柔地抚摸着爱德的后背。

“我才没哭。再敢说一句我现在就走人。”爱德威胁说，有点羞愧地坐了起来，“我只是去办归还怀表的手续顺路过来。才没有想你什么的。”

爱德想了想，问道，“你们什么时候去东部？”

“快的话，两周之后。”罗伊回答他。

爱德意识到这是他们一段时间内能见到的最后一面。其实他没有立场说罗伊，爱德自己完全没考虑过找回身体之路后这段感情要通向何方。顺其自然就好，他是这么觉得的。但人闲下来就会想太多，比如说在家呆着的这两个月是他第一次开始想念对方。当他从零开始规划未来，不可避免地要在纠结和妥协中迷茫一会。不过爱德不是那种会沉溺于此的人，抓住机会打出直球才是他的特色。

“那么，要做吗？”爱德趴在罗伊耳边轻轻地说，“这么快就要走了，总得给你留下点纪念。”

罗伊没有回答他，有些不确定地伸出手插进爱德后脑的头发，将他按进了一个长长的吻，说不清是谁温热的唇舌互相挤兑着。直到爱德甚至觉得舌头发麻，柔软的脸颊内侧要被咬破。

爱德的双手向下摸索，覆盖罗伊下体鼓起处，轻轻揉捏时趁机夺回主动权咬着罗伊的舌头。

“嗯……”年长的男人发出声响，紧紧抱住身上的少年，手掌极其缓慢地顺着伤痕累累的后背移动到腰间，比以往更加渴求地覆盖在少年热切的肌肤上。

爱德华向前膝行使他们的距离更近，罗伊的手抚摸到机械腿接口的地方。“这里是不是……有点松动？”拇指拨动活动的零件按下去，即使看不见，对机械技术也不够了解，这条腿的触感他还是记得的。

“别——”爱德华压低的声音叫喊着。

“会疼吗？”罗伊问道。

“还不是急着跑过来……”爱德华伏在罗伊耳旁，“啧。我就这么让你不专心吗？”

“你换了新的？”

“之前太久没维修，温莉说要完全重做，就随便装了备用的。”

“是吗。”

罗伊突然翻身将爱德压到床上，没控制好力道险些脑袋撞到床头。但又小心地俯身问爱德有没有事。

“你干啥好好躺着啊！你有什么三长两短中尉不得杀了我。”爱德华在他身下急忙撑起自己。

“你这样腿上会被磨出水泡吧？”罗伊无奈解释，“闭嘴躺平。我只是眼瞎了又不是高位截瘫。”

“反正都是无能……”

马斯坦挑起眉毛，“……嗯？”他将少年光裸的大腿推上去，在爱德扭动着踢腿时轻声说，“别乱动，我看不到的。”

“好吧……”爱德华难得顺从下来。对方看不见，但他看得可是一清二楚——男人充血的阴茎在他穴口外挺直，就差一点滑进去。紧张像蛇行缠绕在他身上……他们有多久没做了，他的身体比表现出来得更加思念被完全填充契合的滋味。

“……快点啦，”爱德华含糊地说，仗着对方眼盲十分放纵自己抱住双腿，敞开的姿态，诚恳地发出邀请。马斯坦猛地向前推入——有一点偏颇的角度让爱德华疼痛，但同时感受到的满足足以掩盖一切。充斥的，填满的……他内心萦绕的担忧好像也被挤压到角落，怎样都好，这一刻他可以完全将自己交出去。所有克制的铁壁在被突入时土崩瓦解。他才意识到甜腻绵延的呻吟全都是从自己嘴里发出来的。

“你再大声一点隔壁房间会来投诉的哦。“马斯坦一边亲吻他的嘴角，一边压住他的腰侧换了个角度抽插，陌生的快感引得爱德华泄露另一阵呜咽。

“关我屁事、反正我已经不在军部混了，谁怕谁……”话是这么说，爱德华将面部彻底埋进枕头，闷闷的句尾消失在织物里。

“开玩笑的。”罗伊趴在他背上，紧贴每一寸能接触的肌肤，让爱德华本就发热的身体更加灼烧，“隔壁没有人，随便发出声音也没关系……因为我喜欢你的声音。”

“呜……”爱德华想说才不要，浪潮般汹涌的快感吞没了他，声带背叛他的意志颤动，吐出不知是无意还是故意取悦对方的呻吟。也许两者兼而有之。

++

“那个时候，我差点以为我想要的不过是权力和复仇。”月亮爬升过最高点时，罗伊将爱德框进怀里，“谢谢你……”

爱德撇过脸，即使原本对方也看不见他的表情。“说什么傻话，我可不是什么白月光……想在残缺的身躯里找温暖，你找错人了吧。”

++

第二天收拾完东西准备离开，爱德华突然想到说，“真羡慕你啊，还能这么野心勃勃。我最近都不知道要做什么，在家闲出蘑菇了。”

“想去东部的话随时找我，金屋藏娇也不错。”

“滚你妈的。”

“不留在军队吗？我觉得你还可以发挥下余热，继续当我的狗。”

“滚，这辈子都不可能！”

罗伊半是解脱地叹了口气，“如果你想做研究，我可以在全国范围内的研究所给你和阿尔安排职位。”他诚恳地说，“你们的履历加上一点推荐，非常容易的事情。或者随便你想做什么，普通的生活也好，只要我能帮上忙。“

爱德华耸耸肩，认真回答道，“我跟阿尔有个初步的想法，分别游历世界研究炼金术和炼丹术。但我也不知道我们具体在寻找什么。我可能会去西方。也不知道要多少年才能找到答案。”

“所以你要离开我吗？别看我这样，我也是会伤心的。”

“我哪有？……大概，每隔一段时间我也会回来看你的啦！一年一次够不够？”

“……”罗伊无神的眼里好像添加了一丝受伤。

“啊啊啊那半年一次吧！……别这样！三个月不能再少了！真是的！听说西部有个啥啥教授在发明叫飞机的东西。就是利用空气动力啥的，能比火车还快。说不定也没那么难见面啦！”

“我等着你。”大佐闭上眼，仿佛胸有成竹地笑起来。

“真是……不知道谁等谁啊。”爱德华撇撇嘴，“大总统阁下。”


End file.
